A Primeira Vez de Ritsuka
by Sayra
Summary: Ritsuka anda um pouco confuso com os seus sentimentos. Faz semanas que não vê Soubi, e quando vai a um encontro com ele, algo que palavras não explicam são sentidas nesse dia.


**Género:** Romance/Lemon/One-Shot  
**Estado:** Concluído  
**Personagens: **Ritsuka, Soubi  
**Par:** Ritsuka x Soubi

**Resumo:** Ritsuka anda um pouco confuso com os seus sentimentos. Faz semanas que não vê Soubi, e quando vai a um encontro com ele, algo que palavras não explicam são sentidas nesse dia.

* * *

**A Primeira Vez de Ritsuka**

Sentado na cadeira ao pé da sua escrivaninha, Ritsuka parecia pensativo. Pensamentos assustadores como os mais embaraçosos preenchiam-lhe a cabeça. Suspirava vezes sem conta sem saber o que fazer.

No dia anterior, Soubi o convidara para ir a um encontro. Há semanas que não estavam juntos devido ao pouco tempo por parte de ambos e naquele dia Ritsuka queria ver Soubi. Quando recebera a notícia que iria passar o dia com ele, o seu coração encheu-se de felicidade e ansiedade. Dirigindo-se ao armário, escolheu uma roupa não muito extravagante nem muito abusada e quando tinha o conjunto perfeito, vestiu-se há pressa e saiu de casa. O ponto de encontro seria no parque onde se conheceram pela primeira vês.

Quando alcançou o parque, viu a silhueta de Soubi sentado numa mesa de pedra, a mesa onde lhe roubara o seu primeiro beijo. Sentiu-se ficar quente ao se lembrar e o seu coração palpitava cada vez mais forte. Estava nervoso. Os seus passos se tornaram mais vagos e o seu coração parecia querer saltar-lhe do peito. Vê-lo depois de tanto tempo fazia-o feliz mas hesitante. Tinha medo de fazer algo envergonhoso na sua frente.

Ficou a centímetros de Soubi. Este o olhava e sorria e cumprimentou-o com um beijo na testa.

- É bom ver-te depois de tanto tempo, meu querido Ritsuka! – acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

- Ol…olá! – as suas palavras eram trémulas. Estava bastante nervoso e descobrira que no

momento que os seus olhos viam a figura de Soubi o seu coração parecia querer-lhe sair pela boca. Apesar de se terem beijado várias vezes, era a primeira vês que algo acontecia.

Saíram do parque e dirigiram-se a outro parque mas desta vês um de Diversões. Soubi gostava de levar Ritsuka a sítios divertidos.

Durante todo o caminho trocaram palavras entre risos. Ritsuka ficara mais descontraído e Soubi apercebera-se do alívio do amigo ou namorado assim podemos dizer.  
Ao chegarem no Parque de Diversões, Ristuka e Soubi tentaram divertir-se ao máximo e compensar o tempo desperdiçado semanas anteriores.

No final do dia, Soubi decidiu levar Ritsuka a jantar. Foram a um restaurante simples, mas agradável. Soubi apercebera-se que o tempo era precioso e daquele que passara sem ter Ritsuka consigo foram um pouco aborrecidos. Devido a trabalhos da Universidade e alguns requisitos por parte de Ritsuka fizeram com que o tempo passa-se por cima deles.

- Ritsuka, a seguir a este jantar quero que vás comigo a um sítio! – Interrompeu Soubi o silêncio que tinha tomado a atmosfera desde que pediram o que queriam comer.

- E aonde me irás levar? – perguntou um pouco recioso

- Não te preocupes! Há algo que quero que sintas com todo o teu coração! – Sorriu.

Ritsuka ficou desconfiado, mas saberia que algo de mau não poderia ser.

Terminaram de jantar e saíram do restaurante. Soubi decidira levar Ritsuka a sua casa e este não hesitou. Ritsuka sentara-se na cama enquanto Soubi fora preparar um chá. Começou a ficar nervoso de novo. Não sabia o que lhe estava a acontecer. Mas a presença de Soubi e o facto de estarem os dois sozinhos no quarto era um pouco constrangedor.

Passado um tempo, Soubi reaparecera no quarto com chá. Dera a Ritsuka e este deu um golo.

- Soubi…diz-me…o que querias dizer com: "Há algo que quero que sintas com todo o teu coração"? – perguntou Ritsuka um pouco receoso. Tinha uma vaga ideia do que seria, mas queria ter a certeza.

- Espera mais um pouco. Primeiro bebe o chá! – sorriu

Ristuka assim o fez.

O tempo foi-se passando e Soubi e Ritsuka conversavam alegremente até que Ritsuka engole todo o seu orgulho e pergunta algo a Soubi.

- O que vês em mim? Quero dizer…sempre dizes "amo-te" com facilidade, beijas-me quando te apetece e sempre soube que o teu trabalho era me proteger e dizer amo-te porque o meu irmão te pediu, mas a verdade é que… - parou. As suas mãos tremiam e o seu coração palpitava cada vez mais. Começara a ficar vermelho quando as mãos de Soubi entrelaçaram-se entre as suas.

- O teu irmão sempre me pediu para te proteger e dizer"amo-te" por parte dele, mas a verdade é que essas palavras começaram a fazer-se sentido há uns tempos atrás. O "amo-te" que te tenho dito é daqui. – Soubi puxou uma das mãos de Ritsuka e colocou-a no seu peito. – é daqui que elas saem. É daqui que cada vez que sentia os teu lábios ele palpitava. É daqui que sinto vergonha e medo ao mesmo tempo quando estou contigo. É deste meu coração que me apaixonei definitivamente por ti, Ritsuka. – as suas palavras fizeram Ristuka ficar vermelho que nem um tomate.

- Eu…ah…eu – queria falar mas as palavras não lhe saiam.  
- E é destes meus lábios que quero sentir os teus quando estou contigo.  
Inclinando-se para a frente, os seus lábios tocaram os de Ritsuka onde este se tornou mais intenso. Soubi empurrara Ritsuka para trás ficando sobre ele. Os seus olhos se cruzaram e mais uma vez os seus lábios se tocaram. A atmosfera estava a ficar quente. Soubi apagara a luz do seu quarto e mais uma vez depositou um beijo sobre Ritsuka, mas desta vês no pescoço. Este gemeu.

Botão a botão, a camisola de Ritsuka fora tirada. Soubi depositava beijos pelo seu corpo. Ambas as mãos trabalhavam vagarosamente sentido cada momento. Foi então que depositando mais um beijo sobre os Lábios de Ritsuka, Soubi o penetrou vigorosamente. Ambos soltaram um gemido, e lágrimas dos olhos de Ritsuka escorreram-lhe pela cara.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Soubi de respiração acelerada

Ritsuka não respondeu em palavras, mas limitou-se a afirmar com a cabeça que sim. Fui então que entre movimentos suaves e palavras carinhosas, atingiram o seu limite. Caíram na cama ofegantes e adormeceram.

Quando amanheceu, Ritsuka perdera as orelhas e o rabo e ficara mais que envergonhado. Mas fora um dia e noite bem passados.

Perdera a virgindade e a ida para a escola sortira num inferno fazendo perguntas atrás de perguntas onde muitas delas deixaram Ristuka sem resposta. Mas de todo aquilo Ristuka ficara a saber que Soubi e ele teriam um futuro feliz a partir daquele dia.

**FIM!!**


End file.
